


Heartbreak

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Info-chan has issues, Like bad issues, This is not how you handle a bad break up, she needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Info-chan tells her client why she hates Osana. It turns out to be a lot more than just hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

"Hey disgusting!" Ayano walked past her provider's room, peeking through the window. "I eliminated rival one. Can I get a congrats or something?" The girl saw a flicker of guilt on the older girl's face before she focused on her phone. "Oh, uh great." Ayano could of sworn the girl looked close to tears. "Hey, you seemed kinda strong about her meeting a terrible fate. Why?" The red head wiped away a tear and smiled, looking down. "She was my ex client." "Really? That girl doesn't seem to be the rumor type." Info-chan's eyes darted up. "I wasn't always about ruining lives." "Really? That's hard to believe. It's also hard to believe you're being moody over a client. What else was she?"

 

The red head whispered something under her breath. "What? Can you repeat that?" The girl didn't bother to repeat. "Aww c'mon. I already think of you as the most disgusting scum on the planet. Can't think anything wrose of you." Ayano noticed a couple tears dripping from the girl as she whimpered. "Tell me what's wrong that made you hate Osana so badly." "She was my ex girlfriend!" Info-chan shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Now stop asking alright!" Ayano chuckled. "Must of been a bad break-up," Her provider burried her face in her hands and cried even more. The yandere looked up and realized she had upset her friend. "Hey it's ok." She comforted through the window. "Why don't you tell me about your relationship. It sounds interesting." Info-chan wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

 

~2 years before~

 

Osana was walking through the halls. It was her first day and Taro was talking to some girls. So many girls wanted him already, just like middle school. She didn't want to be friends solely with his friends. She wanted to prove to him that she didn't need him. She spotted a girl stumbling along. When she tripped Osana helped her up. "Uh hey there. I'm Osana." "Nice to meet you. I'm Emily!" "You need glasses or something. Seems like you can't see anything in front of you" Emily looked down. "Well I have glasses, but they're so dorky." "Hey! You can make them cool and intimidating." She looked down. "I don't know." Osana thought for a second. "Well hey! You could be like Superman but your secret identity has glasses or something." Emily rolled her eyes and giggled. "Doubt I'd have any special powers. After all my planet hasn't blown up yet."

 

Taro rushed over and pulled Osana in a hug. "Hi my best friend." Osana squeaked and went crimson. Emily backed up and hid behind a wall. "Hey where's your friend?" Osana got out of his grasp and pouted. "You scared her away, baka." Taro sighed. "I'm sorry Osana-chan." "Taro-kun you baka!"

 

~The next day~

 

Osana was chatting with Taro when she spotted her friend. "Hey Emily!" The girl rushed behind a wall. Osana walked over. "Hey what's the matter?" Emily looked at her with annoyance. "You screamed my name in a crowded area full of kids." "Oh so you're shy." The girl nodded, causing the pig tailed girl to sigh.

 

Taro ran over pulling Osana in another hug. "Hey what's wrong? You ran off." Osana rolled her eyes at her friend's overprotective nature. "I just went to say hi to my friend." Taro noticed the other girl and waved. "Hi, I'm-" "Taro. I overheard you two talking yesterday." she interrupted, waving back. "I'm Emily." Taro was shocked for a minute but then just continued smiling. "Well Osana, meet you in class." He rushed inside. Osana had a smug look on her face. "What?" "And you said you had no superpowers. That was amazing!" "It was nothing really." "Nothing?! That's your superpower! Knowing stuff. Imagine how many kids would benefit from that. They can learn about people without actually talking to them just by asking a superhero!" Emily smiled and pulled off her bag. She took out a pair of red rimmed glasses. "What would you call a superhero that gives out information?" Both girls thought hard about it. "How about Info-chan?" "Sounds simplistic Osana. But I kinda like it." Osana fist pumped the air. "Awesome!" "Now I need to head to class. Hey which class do you have?" "Class 1-2," "Me too!" Then the two girls walked beside each other chatting.

 

~Two days later~

 

"Hey President Mary, what's this room." The President of the Student Council was guiding the first year classes through the school, despite being a first year herself. Due to her wealthy father funding the school, she knew it well and was given a position of power. "Well Osana, this room isn't used for anything. We lost the key. So I suppose if one of you found the key, you could use it for whatever you want, as long as it's legal." Osana elbowed her friend. "It would be perfect for a secret lair." Emily rolled her eyes. "Please. We're young adults, not little kids." "C'mon use your finding stuff power to get the key." "I found out your friend's name. It's not like I can find a small key." Osana moped.

 

"You know what? Don't let anyone find out I'm gone." With that she scurried to her locker. She looked through her bag and pulled out a stick and magnet. She rushed back to her friend and showed her what she had grabbed. "How is that going to help find a key?" The red haired girl quickly attached the two objects and ran the magnet on the ground. She picked it up by the stick and took a shiny piece of metal off of it before shoving it in the keyhole of the door. She then turned the doorknob and opened the door. "And you said you couldn't find a small key. Look at you!"

 

They started looking around. There was a couple computers with loose wires on a shaky table and a chair. There were curtains that were probably taken down on the ground. On the table there was a broken security camera.

 

Within a week the duo got everything up and working. Emily did all the tech stuff, while Osana helped decorate. They had spent lunch and club time getting the room nice and clean. Their classmates had peeked in a couple times but the room was too dark for them to know who was inside. After that all the two girls needed to do was advertise. They couldn't just make a poster, it would probably look like a corny magic act or something. Instead they just found out a couple students phone numbers and texted them information about their crushes. When asked who was texting, Emily replied it was an anonymous source who wanted to be known as Info-chan. Within a few weeks the whole school found out about the mysterious provider and she had even gotten a couple people together.

 

~2 months later~

 

While walking about Osana and Emily saw a girl with dark blue hair walking shyly around. Emily followed her for a bit and found out her phone number and name: Oka Ruto. She seemed shy, maybe she just needed some information about someone. Emily was gonna text her when Osana suggested she take care of things for once. She walked up with a warm smile. "Hi there, what's your name?" The girl shyly looked up and muttered "I'm Oka." Osana looked concerned at the girl's shy attitude. How was she going to get any friends when she's too quiet? "Hey why you look so down?" "There's just nothing exciting. I don't even know what I'm gonna do in life, so why go to school?" Osana thought for a second. "Well hey, there's interesting things around here. I mean look at that girl," she pointed to a girl with make-up and purple hair. "Her eyes are weird. Must mean she's a succubus of some sort or something. You can be the person who gathers evidence to proof that people like her are supernatural." Oka's face lit up. "That sounds fun. And she does look like a succubus. She's in my class and says she has a sister. I bet her sister is a vampire!" Oka squealed realizing she found what she wanted to do in her life. She hugged Osana and left.

 

"You just helped a sixteen year old find her purpose in life. To be a weirdo." Osana shrugged. "Eh we're sixteen too." Emily pointed at the girl Oka and Osana were discussing about. "Her name's Sakyu Basu. She's not a succubus, she wears contacts you idiot." "How did you find that out in a short period of time?" "She's in our class!" Osana looked dumbfounded. "Wait that means Oka's in our class too. How didn't you know anything about her? Now who's the baka?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes it's so much easier finding information about a coward who doesn't talk much than a social butterfly. My mistake." Osana facepalmed, making Emily snicker. "C'mon let's go to class idiot." "You're a baka." "So are you."

 

~Three weeks later~

 

Emily and Osana were chatting. Oka had created the Occult club a week ago, and already there were a couple members. Osana was proud her friend had gotten more friends. While discussing how happy they were for Oka, they happened to walk by Saki and Kokona. Kokona was in their class but Saki was in Class 1-1. Still the two girls were best friends and constantly talked about their friends in the middle school. Two were going here next year, the other two after. The blue haired and purple haired girls were trying to figure out what the other girls would want when they come. The girls were currently in Cooking Club, but to be frank can't cook. "Hey Emily-chan and Osana-chan! What do you think we're good at?" "Anything but cooking!" Osana yelled. Kokona pouted, and Saki hugged her. "You two are good at being gay for each other though." Kokona glared at the orange haired girl.

 

"Well hey Kokona, you're good at facial expressions. Maybe you could make a Drama club and act! I bet you would be a fantastic actress." Emily suggested. Kokona nodded and thought about it. "That's so genius it may be a good idea. I will become the Great Kokona! All the cute boys will adore me!" Saki clapped her hands as the others walked away. "They're good at being gay for each other?" giggled Emily. Osana shrugged. "I thought they may find it funny. I certainly did."

 

~3 months later~

 

One morning Kokona rushed upstairs. Everyone saw the cuts on her arms and followed her to the roof. She looked over the railing, tears in her eyes. While climbing over she was grabbed and put on a chair where Saki cuddled her. "C'mon let me jump!" Saki squeezed her in a tight comforting cuddle while the two students watched over her to make sure she didn't dart back to the railing. Osana walked by them. "Uh hi who are you guys?" The schoolboy gave a bright smile, while the girl gave a more stern look. "I'm Budo!" "Hey I'm Lily." Osana shook their hands and returned the boy's smile. "Wow you two are so brave, saving Kokona." "Well we're kinda strong." Budo punched Lily's arm. "Kinda? We're like the strongest in school." "You two should like lead a gang or something and fight to protect people!" Budo looked a little not approving of a gang. "I don't know." "Aww c'mon. We can make this a contest. You lead a club, I lead a club. Whoever has the best fighters win." "Sounds fun." Budo gave a high five to his friend. "I will teach the others how to defend themselves in martial arts!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Please. I'll teach the kids who're flunking. They need some skill or else they'll get killed since they have no education." The two then walked away.

 

"Wow Osana you're good at finding people dream goals." Osana rubbed the back of her head blushing. "Really? I've only helped four people." The two began walking to class chatting about how Osana was doing well helping people.

 

~Weeks later~

 

Osana was talking with Emily about the delinquents and martial arts club that had opened up recently, thanks to Lily and Budo respectively. Emily was focused on other matters at the moment though. "Osana someone asked me for a student's secret." Emily muttered facing her friend who was at her locker. "Well give it to them." "But what if they start rumors?" Osana rolled her eyes. "Rumors are part of every high school. Just send the secret." Emily nodded wearily and submitted the text.

 

~Months later~

 

"Taro I can't believe break's almost over!" Osana sighed out. Her friend chuckled and gave his friend a hug. Emily hugged her too. This made Osana blush a little. She had developed feelings for her best friends, but wasn't sure if Emily was straight or if Taro was taken. "Get off of me, you bakas!" she snapped at the friendly affection. Osana checked the time and waved at her friends goodbye heading home. She was thinking of who and how to confess. She decided to do what she always did, ask her friend for help.

 

_Hey Taro. I have a crush on someone. How should I confess?_

 

_Well Osana, you could confess under the cherry tree. They say you'll get a guaranteed acceptance if you confess under there._

 

_That sounds like a stupid rumor, baka._

 

_Well you could try any other day of the week without a 100% guarantee if you want._

 

_Friday it is._

 

Now Osana had to choose who to confess to. Taro she had known longer, but Emily she was closer too. Taro could be taken, but Emily could be straight. Either way it would be awkward if she was rejected.

 

Osana walked to school that week anxious. She avoided her friends most of that week because she'd be to flustered to actually talk. She had spent most of that week figuring out who to confess to. In the end she decided to tell Emily.

 

~Friday~

 

Osana quickly hurried into school and shoved a note in her friend's locker. When the girl arrived her heart was beating out of her chest but she tried to keep calm, if she was nervous in front of her crush she may be rejected on the spot. "Hey Osana, someone wants me to meet them by the cherry tree after school. I didn't know anyone liked me." Osana shrugged and when the bell rung for class she rushed there instead of having her usual chat with her friend.

 

Emily decided to actually go find who wrote the note. No one would notice her being away from her office for one day. Walking over by the confession tree her heart began beating fast. "O-osana?! S-so you like me?" Emily stuttered. The truth was the girl had been crushing on her for a bit, but always figured the pigtailed girl was straight. "Uh yeah," Osana replied looking down, her face a bright crimson. Immediately Emily pulled her in a hug and the two snuggled for a bit and finally kissed.

 

~The next week~

 

"Hey Osana-chan, is it true?" Kokona asked approaching the pigtailed girl. Her three other friends were behind her waiting for an answer. "Uh what?" "Some people said they saw you and Emily-chan kiss by the confession tree. So are the rumors true?" Osana blushed but nodded. "Aww you two are gonna be so cute together!" Saki squealed. They all got on their phones, probably to confirm the rumors. Osana sighed, she shouldn't of told the social butterflies.

 

When the other girls left, Emily walked over and cuddled her lover. "Great now the whole school will know." Osana shrugged. "Who cares?" she replied giving Emily a kiss on the forehead. "If they judge then you can spread rumors about them as Info-chan." "Well if I do that it's mean. I'll hire some kid to do it for me." Osana laughed. "Well what will you pay them in? It's not like you make money." "Ya see I was thinking about that. I could make money from this job. Sell rumors at a price." Osana shook her head. "No one would pay money for rumors. People only pay money for two things in this school, perverted stuff and food. And food would be an awful currency." Emily let go of the cuddle and paced back and forth, thinking of what to do. "Ooh! What if people pay me perverted pictures which I sell to students to make money." "And what perverted pics will be sent? Cause it's hard to get stuff like that." "Well these skirts are rather short," Emily smirked yanking on her friend's hem "So it would be rather easy to crouch down and take a picture of a schoolgirl's panties." "That's disgusting, you baka. But so are boys, so that'll make a lot of money." "Exactly!" Emily squealed hugging her friend.

 

~Weeks later~

 

After less than a month Emily has already made 50 dollars. "Wow boys really are perverts," she joked talking to Osana. The two were hugging in their "club" room. Not that it really was a club, but they joked to each other how they were the only two members of the Info Club. Osana gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and snuggled. "Yeah. What else is to expect of those disgusting leeches?" The red head chuckled. "I think the only boy who hasn't bought a panty shot is Taro." "Well he's a sweety. I've known him my whole life. He's rather pure and there's not a trace of evil or dark secret in him. Kinda why I used to crush on him." At the last sentence Emily tightened her grip, making it harder for Osana to move. "You didn't tell me you liked him like that." She replied, trying to sound calm but sounded rather dark. "Hey darling relax, I'm dating you and I'm happy with that! Don't get so possessive." Emily let go of her and sighed. "Sorry. Guess I took that a little to seriously." She giggled trying to sound happy. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'm yours and nothing is going to change that." Osana said before kissing the girl.

 

~Months later~

 

Emily was hyped. It was the start of her third year in highschool tomorrow. This meant a number of things. First it meant that she was closer to completing school and going to college, hopefully with most of her friends. And second, it meant her one year anniversary with Osana was on Friday. She was so ready to spend the entire week with the love of her life.

 

Sadly things weren't going to turn out like the magical week she was expecting.

 

She heard a text from her phone. As soon as she checked it she recognized the number to be Osana's. The red head wondered what this could be about.

 

_Hey. We need to talk._

 

_Uh ok._

 

_I'm breaking up._

 

And with that one message it felt like everything was gone to Emily. Her best friend, her girlfriend was breaking up with her. It was like her life had ended and she was in hell.

 

_It's nothing personal. I like you but I like Taro more now. It's not you, it's me. I hope we can be friends._

 

_Ok._

 

That was literally all Emily could think of. She couldn't say she was sad, she couldn't beg her not to do this, all she could do is numbly type ok and cry to herself. Her life was over. Nothing mattered any more. The girl hadn't even had the decency to break-up in person. It's like almost spending one year together meant nothing to her.

 

~Monday~

 

Emily avoided Osana all day. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing her ex, let alone talking to her. She'd probably just burst into tears. So she didn't even go to class, which they shared. She just moped in her club room all day with the door locked.

 

When everyone was leaving, Emily stalked Taro and Osana home at of anger. _It wasn't fair,_ she thought. _Taro had taken her. If I can't have her, no one can._

 

Then she noticed something in the corner of her eye. There was another girl. Emily checked her phone. It was Ayano Aishi. But why was she stalking them. Then it hit her. The second year was staring in such a lustful way at Taro. Emily knew a bit about the Aishi line. They're emotionless shells until they find their Senpai. They'll kill anyone who loves the guy they like. One of them caused ten schoolgirls from Akademi to go missing almost two decades ago. _So this girl loves Taro and will kill any girl who also likes him._ Emily thought. She then smirked. _Osana, you're going to suffer for breaking my heart._

 

~Present day~

 

"Wow nice story disgusting," yawned Ayano. "I'd say I liked it, but you know I can't feel anything for anyone who's name isn't Taro. But I can say for certain it's better than Twilight." Info-chan rolled her eyes. "Everything's better than Twilight," "Exactly. Also you need like therapy, that's the opposite of what you do after a bad break-up: making your ex suffer," Info-chan glared "Shut it stalker." she sighed. "You know telling that made me feel better. It reminded me why I want that girl dead. Speaking of which how did you make her suffer?" The yandere grinned "My turn for story time? Awesome. And mine will be better because it doesn't have a stupid sad ending."

 

~A couple hours prior~

 

"Darn it I'm such a baka," Osana sighed out. She had broken up with Emily two days ago but still felt awful. She texted the girl. She broke up over text. "She must think I'm so insensitive." The truth was she didn't want to break-up in person because she would studder and probably not get the words out. She realized after breaking up that the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to break-up in person was partly because she didn't want to break-up. She cursed herself for her idiocy.

 

While she was spacing out by her locker, a girl with grey eyes and a black ponytail appeared. "Hi, wanted to say you look lovely today." Osana barely heard the girl, and was to wrapped up in her thoughts to even reply. She just walked away.

 

Ayano rolled her eyes at the girl's lack of observance. She took this opportunity to steal the girl's phone from her pocket and scurried away.

 

Osana went to class hoping to see Emily and apologize, but Emily once again wasn't here. Osana sighed and decided to check Info Club after class. She sat next to Taro who gave her a hug making her blush a bit.

 

After class Osana went to the roof to eat before heading to the Info Club. She tried to pull out her phone but couldn't find it. "Hey is this yours?" A girl asked holding out a phone. "Oh yes. Thanks, not sure how I dropped it." The girl shook her hand. "Name's Ayano, it's a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Osana. Hope to be good friends." Ayano mentally chuckled at the idea of being this girl's friend. More along the lines of this girl's grim reaper.

 

Osana finished and headed downstairs. She heard typing in the Info Club and figured it was Emily. She was going to knock on the window and apologize but she got nervous.  _What if she's mad at me? What if she doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if she hates me and never wants to see me again?_ Osana's breathing got heavy and she walked away, deciding she would apologize later.

 

"Hey Osana! There's something cool in this room. Come check it out!" Ayano called. "Uh ok." She replied stepping into a small room with a box. "I don't see any-" She started before feeling a sharp pain in her neck and falling on the ground. "Taro's mine." She heard Ayano say. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl standing with a syringe in her hand. As her vision began blurring she thought about how Ayano betrayed her.  _Why did she do this?_ After a couple seconds she felt tired. Her last thought was how she regretted not apologising.

 

~Present~

 

"So the girl's tranquilized?" Ayano nodded. "I'm still memorizing the path to the incinerator, so I thought kidnapping her and killing her at home would be best. And now that I've heard your story, I could just give her to you. After all it seems you two have issues you need to work out." Ayano replied, a mischievous smile on her face.

 

~Hours later~

 

Osana opened her eyes groggily. She yawned and noticed she was in a dimly lit room, a couple computer moniters on. She took a second to remember what had transpired that led her to this. She tried moving but found out she was tied up. She groaned, causing someone to be aware of her regaining consciousness. As she heard shuffling footsteps, it dawned on the girl what room she was in. As her captor got on her knees to make eye contact with her hostage, red eyes locking with orange, Osana started crying. "N-no! Let me go! I'm sorry! Please stop!" She was soon muffled by a kiss. When the red head pulled back she wrapped the girl in a cuddle with one arm and softly stroked the girl's hair. "I'm never letting you go again." she whispered.


End file.
